


Antyk

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Clocks, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ma spore zlecenie dla antykwariusza.<br/>Tekst na temat nr 23 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antyk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).



Postawił pudło na podłodze i otworzył, odsłaniając rodzinny skarb.

— Na Merlina! — Zegarmistrz nie krył zachwytu, wyciągając i polerując lupę. — Toż to zabytek.

— Dlatego przyszedłem do pana. Da radę? — spytał, gdy mężczyzna dokładnie oglądał drewno, a potem mechanizm.

— Oryginalny Twardowski! Na pewno nie chce pan go sprzedać? Dam dobrą cenę! I duplikat za darmo!

— Na pewno. Proszę zrobić tylko to, o czym rozmawialiśmy.

Zegarmistrz ze sklepu Antyk-tyk był wyraźnie zawiedziony. Oczywiście, cieszył się zamówieniem ośmiu (ośmiu!) mniejszych zegarków dla przyjaciół Pottera, różniących się wskazówkami, jak i samą możliwością pracy nad egzemplarzem Weasleyów… Ale mieć taki antyk w swojej kolekcji? Ach, marzenie!


End file.
